ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fred 40... Million?
Fred 40... Million? is the 10th episode of Ahmad's Fred 40: The New Life. Plot Atomic Voltabot and Lodestar were fighting a Giant Techadon. Robot: Techadon 8.7. Mission: DESTROY! Lodestar: Yeah... Shut up! (blasts the Robot away with Magnet Powers) Techadon: Attack: Special: Time Publish! (shoots a time ray at Atomic Voltabot) Atomic Votabot ran quickly and punhed the robot instead. The Ray was launched into Space. Lodestar caught it and threw it at the Techadon. The Ray was too fast that it exploded near the Bot. THEME SONG! Smoke Cleared. Meanwhile, In another destination, they were teleported in. They had the same poses and continued as if nothing Happens. Lodestar looked at the place they are in now. Lodestar: (reverts back) Fred, would you look at that! Atomic Voltabot blasted the Techadon about 500 miles away. The Robot was unconscious and in pieces. Fred: (reverts back) Wow! They looked at the scene. The Scene was in the future. Robots were everywhere. Evolved Splixson (with Robot Arms and Legs) were moving arround. There was also Citizens of various species from their trixes. Many of them attacked them. Ahmad: (transforms) Teddyman! Oh, Man! (tries to shoot a laser at them) What can this guy do then? (shoots Teddy Bears at them) Fred: Why aren't they attacking me? Suddenly, A Quick Creature roomed across them. Making a Tornado sending the Attackers Flying. The Figure ran quickly and held Ahmad and Fred (They were held quickly that they're upside down, with their Heads to the back). The Figure ran through the streets and arrived at a tower with a Plumber Badge on top. The Figure toke them to inside the tower (still too fast to be seen). The Figure ran all the stairs to a room in the highest level. The Figure put Ahmad and Fred on chairs (still too fast to be seen). The Creature jumped in the air and flashed green. When the light faded, an evolved evolved Splixson stood in the creature's place. Figure: (gives Fred and Ahmad a Card) Fred 40 Million, in your service. Fred: Wow! So, this is the future? Figure: Your Future. Ahmad: Where is my future self? Fred 40 Million looked at the floor then clicked the wall. A Color Hologram popped. Fred 40KK: Thirteen years ago. (Hologram shows a Vaxasuarian capturing Ahmad and Fred) A vaxasuarian captured you. Our Sons worked hard to save us. (Hologram shows their Son's Silhoutes) The Vaxasuarian wasn't the only. He was working for an Unknown Person, I won't spoil you with more. Fred: Ahmad died... Fred 40KK: We don't know, He disapeared. Suddenly, An Alaram went on. Fred 40KK: Sorry, gotta go! (transforms) Cannonbolt! (goes Atomic) Atomic Cannonbolt! (goes infinite) Atomic Infinite Cannonbolt (goes ultimate) Atomic Infinite Ultiamte Cannonbolt Ahmad: What's off with evolutionary? Fred 40KK: I gots 39 evolutionary systems Ahmad: 1600 Evolutions to Every Alien? 25,000 aliens is more than enough already. Fred 40KK: No, 1599 Evolutions. It makes me Fred 39,999,999. But I decided to name myself Fred 40 Million. Fred 40 Million curls into a ball, broke the glass and jumped out from the tower. The Glass regenerated. Meanwhile, Vilgax threw AIUC away. ATUC: I will stop you, Vilgy! Vilgax: Psyphon! Kill him! Psyphon attacked ATUC and made a crater. ATUC reverted back. Strong Vilcubra clones surrounded the crater. Fred 40KK stood up. He looked at Vilgax, then transformed. Fred 40KK: Tornado! Vilgax was shocked. Tornado used his strongest evolution. Tornado: EPIC Tornado! Vilgax Charged at the Big Alien. EPIC Tornado went in super speed and punched Vilgax flying to Space. Suddenly, A Giant Comet fell back from Space. Tornado tried to hold it hardly, then did. Vilgax was the Comet. He used Fire Power and Blasted Tornado away. Tornado flew back and shot an Energy Wave slicing Vilgax in half. Vilgax regenerated. Suddenly, Vilgax disappeared. Ahmad appeared instead of Vilgax. EPIC Tornado: (reverts back) You absorbed him into your trix? Ahmad: Not really for my sake. (plugs both trixes together) Done. Transferred into yours. Fred 40KK: Why haven't you tried this before? Later, Fred and Ahmad were infront of a portal. Fred 40KK: Before you go... Ahmad and Fred placed their Trixes beside each other. He dialed in both. Fred 40KK: Here. Unlocked some new Aliens. Fred, you now have all Ahmad's Aliens and some new ones. Same thing to Ahmad. I built a Wireless Network between both. You have access to the same Aliens, now. A Trick I learned from a Best friend. You both now have access to these new Aliens: Snakepit, Atomix, Toepick, Spitter, Shellhead, Bloxx, Feedback, Ball Weevil, Crashhopper, Kickin Hawk, Astrodactyl, Sandbox, Spitter, Buzzshock and Articguana. Fred: Awesome. Can you unlo- Fred 40 Million threw them back to their time. The Portal closed. Ahmad: No new evolutionary features for you. Fred punches Ahmad and they started to wrestle. THE END! Characters *Fred *Ahmad *Fred 40 Million Villians *Vilgax *Psyphon *Citizens *Techadon Aliens Used By Ahmad *Lodestar *TeddyMan (first appearance) By Fred *Voltabot (offscreen) *Atomic Voltabot By Fred 40 Million *Unnamed Fred 40 Million Alien (first appearance; didn't actually appear, just silhoute) *Cannonbolt *Atomic Cannonbolt *Atomic Infinite Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Atomic Infinite Ultiamte Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Tornado (first appearance) *EPIC Tornado (first appearance) Category:Episodes